1. Field:
The invention is in the field of reclining chairs for dental and medical patients and especially of so-called "conversion units" whereby modern styles of chairs of this type can replace older chairs on existing pedestal bases.
2. State of the Art:
Conversion units for such chairs have in most instances utilized the old mechanism contained in the pedestal base. However, several years ago, I designed an advanced type of conversion unit which contained its own position-adjusting mechanism. The mechanism of that conversion unit comprised a mounting plate, for fixed attachment to the existing pedestal base, and an articulated, elongate, two section, chassis frame containing an easily replaceable power package. Linkage mechanism, operable through a master bell crank that was pivotally attached to an end of a reciprocating motivator, rocked the chassis frame relative to the mounting plate on which the chassis frame was cradled to adjust the position of the chair to the work to be performed on the reclining patient.
3. Objective:
A principal objective in the making of the present invention has been retention of the advantageous features of such advanced type of conversion unit while providing improved stability for the so-mounted chair.